Entre princesas, lobos y garrapatas
by SybillLupin
Summary: Cuando tenia seis años mi mayor aspiración era crecer y casarme con Teddy Lupin, a los 11 quería que dejaran de molestarme a su alrededor, para poder seguir amandolo a escondidas, a los 14 era mi sueño prohibido, y ahora a los 17 mi mayor aspiración es dejarlo atrás... Estaba prohibido y estaba perdida... /Parte 2 Venatus Amoris/
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Los niños podían ser crueles o bien no saber que decían y solo repetían las palabras de sus padres en voz alta sin ningún tipo de filtro.

Por ello, cuando Melany Daubney, le dijo que los padres se iban porque no querían a sus hijos, Leah, no supo nada más que hacer que llorar. ¿Acaso había sido una mala hija, y por ello su papá se fue? o era, ¿por qué era rara?, cómo solía decirle la pequeña de trenzas pelirrojas.

Esa tarde el único que la pudo sacar de su estado de llanto fue Teddy Lupin, que se encontraba con ellas en Estados Unidos por una temporada, quien desde ese momento se convirtió en su príncipe azul, ese que veía en las películas de princesas.

De su infancia se acordaba de pocas cosas, y mucho menos de sus cuatro años, pero si tenía algo grabado en su cabeza, y ni con el más poderoso obliviate lo podría olvidar. Quizá para él fueron palabras de consuelo o para que dejara de chillar cómo bebe. Pero para ella, una pequeña que soñaba con príncipes y dragones, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

Todos se burlaban de ella, porque hasta los ocho años, ella profesaba amor eterno a Teddy. Pero quién había hablado de matrimonio en un primer lugar, quería aclarar, no había sido ella.

Esta historia esta dedica a todas las personas que amaron Ventus Amoris.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Como si hubiese ganado el mayor trofeo del mundo, así era la sonrisa de la perfecta Victorie Weasley, mientras yo trataba de tragar con dificultad la carne de mi plato y todo el mundo disfrutaba del regreso de Teddy, todo el mundo menos yo, pero eso a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a él, quien no había soltado la fina y blanca mano de la rubia, desde hoy oficialmente su novia, me corrijo su prometida.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?, Simple. Teddy cuando salió de Hogwarts quiso hacer un viaje, con 17 años tomó su bolso y salió a recorrer el mundo, siempre con el apoyo de Remus, Sirius y mi padre. La que única que no estaba de acuerdo Victorie, quienes a pesar de no ser novios oficiales, andaban tonteando. Teddy era lo que el abuelo Sirius solía llamar un espíritu libre, como él, cómo Tonks y no les gustaban las ataduras a no ser que realmente valiera la pena, por lo que Victorie se quedó acá en Londres reclamando. Si fue fiel durante su espera, no lo sé, ni me interesa, solo sé que ingresó a estudiar algo así como lo llaman los muggles "Encargada de Eventos y protocolo".

¿Que hice yo durante ese tiempo? Responder y atesorar cada postal que Teddy enviaba, hacer mis galletas y enviarlas a cualquier parte del mundo en donde se encontraba. Si era ridícula, pero tenía 13 años.

Teddy además de ser el príncipe de mis pesadillas era mi mejor amigo, todavía recuerdo cuando me invito al cine para contarme acerca de su decisión, y que necesitaba de mi aprobación para poder realizar el viaje con calma. Pero no se ilusiones, cómo lo hice yo, sus palabras fueron estas:

 _"Leah eres mi hermana del alma, nos conocemos y quiero saber tu opinión... no te quiero dejar acá, no quiero dejar a papá y harry... y bueno tampoco a Sirius, pero si tu... me dices que no viaje no lo haré... Eres mi hermanita pequeña y no podría irme tranquilo sin tu aprobación"..._

Teddy volvió al año y medio después para el casamiento de Remus con Alessandra, su novia italiana.

Y, yo no era más que una adolescente de 15 años sonrojándose por cada cosa que él hacía, cómo me miraba, cómo sonreía, cómo mordía el piercing que tenía en el labio. Teddy era una tentación, de las malas. Él había decidido entrar a estudiar una carrera en el mundo muggle, siguiendo siguiendo con el ejemplo de su padrino, y contaba con el apoyo de la familia, pero, cuando cumplió 20 decidio hacer un intercambio a Estados Unidos.

Esta vez Victorie no aguanto mucho su ausencia y lo fue a buscar, literalmente hace algunos meses y hoy llegaron a casa de la mano y con un pequeño anillo en el dedo de compromiso, que dudaba él hubiera elegido, porque no dejaba de brillar. Por lo que no sabía si agradecer a la Weasley por haberlo traído de vuelta o llorar por los rincones por el compromiso.

-y, ¿tú no me vas a felicitar Leah?- escuche y reconocí la voz de Teddy a mis espaldas, esperando que me diera vuelta.

-Felicidades- Susurré en voz baja. Pero levanté mi cabeza en cuanto sentí una pequeña patada bajo de la mesa. Dominique me miraba enojada ante mi falta de reacción.

-Tu hermanita, parece que aún duerme Teddy Bear- Dijo Victoire con esa voz tiernamente falsa con la que me hablaba siempre que estábamos entre más personas.

-Genial Teddy, ahora eres el oso particular de una rubia ¿qué opinas de que te llame Teddy Bear?- preguntó Julián, el hermanastro de Teddy.

-No molestes a tu hermano Julián, que ya perdió toda su hombría, no se lo recalques al pobre Teddy Bear- dijo un divertido Sirus, provocando que la cara de la rubia perfecta enrojeciera completamente.

Me escabullí de la mirada de Teddy y los demás, dejando que siguieran en su conversación y a Teddy tanto de que Victorie no se molestara más, para escapar. Detestaba esto, amaba a mi familia cómo nada en el mundo, pero no podía soportar esto. Estaba perdida y él estaba prohibido, por más de mil motivos.

Gracias a todos los que nos leen, esto esta hecho para todos los que amaron Venatus Amoris y querían ver la historia de estos dos...

Espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado.

No serán capítulos largos como mi anterior historia, por lo cual espero poder actualizar con mayor regularidad.

Saludos!


	3. ¿Quien mierda es Peter?

Espero que les guste este segundo Cap... esta dedicado a ustedes con todo mi cariño.

Una mancha de merengue quedó en sus labios. Teddy, se acerco hasta donde me encontraba, y quedamos casi rozando nuestras narices, levanto su mano y lo limpio con sus dedos y luego llevó este hasta su boca, y lo limpio. Leah trago en seco, era una escena demasiado caliente. Era algo extraño por parte del chico, debía controlar el color de su rostro, pero era tan sensual que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Mierda!- Soltó por fin, cerrando sus ojos cuando notó que el metaformago se acercaba hasta ella.

Se sintió raro al notar lo áspero de los labios del chico, ya que no tenía esa barba descuidada que tanto le gustaba, así que los abrió, y la cruel realidad era que su beso no era nada más que con la alfombra de su dormitorio.

-Otra vez besando el suelo Leah- preguntó Dominique, quien trataba de contener la risa, al ver a su amiga. La pelirroja justo había ido a buscarla para ir a desayunar, por lo que entró a la habitación de su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. -Literalmente-río con ganas.

-¡Mátame!- pidió con cara suplicante, Leah mientras arreglaba su cabello en una cola.

-Y perderme la oportunidad de verte hacer el ridículo por Teddy Bear todos los días de tu vida... no gracias.

-Eres muy mala amiga, te odio.

-No proyectes tu odio hacia mi hermana en mí- señaló aparentando sonar seria.

-Ojalá fuera solo por tu hermana, también lo odio a él.

-Si y yo soy rubia.

-o-

-Estoy feliz por ti Teddy -Señaló Harry palmeando la espalda de su ahijado.

\- ¿Pensé que no te caía bien Victorie?- cuestionó Teddy ante el inesperado apoyo de su padrino, cuando era el primero que siempre decía, que la rubia no era para él, que eran muy diferentes.

-Estoy feliz por ti Teddy, porque eres tanto mi hijo como de Hermione, y nos alegra que seas feliz y que estés creciendo – Indico y tomo una cajita que estaba sobre el escritorio en la biblioteca – Y, con tu madrina pensamos que, si bien no es un anillo, te queremos dar esto para que le regales a Victorie – Harry le extendió la caja aterciopelada. El chico la observó detenidamente y la abrió encontrándose con un collar de plata con un dije en forma de flor de esmeralda.

-Es hermoso padrino.

-Era de mi madre, Remus me conto, que mi padre lo mandó a hacer especialmente para ella, cuando descubrió que ella era el amor de su vida, y con Mione, lo guardamos pensando en nuestros hijos, y queremos que se lo des al amor de tu vida y si esa es Victorie, no soy quien para decirte que no, te conozco y sé que este paso no lo darías si no estuvieses realmente enamorado, Teddy -Dijo emocionado. Teddy era su hijo mayor, era un chico especial y estaba emocionado por él, quizá pensaba que esa relación tendría otro desenlace, pero, no podía evitarlo, se sentía reflejado en él, y cuando se enteraron con Mione, sabía que ese collar le pertenecía, aunque esperaba que la destinataria fuera otra persona.

-o-

Los días previos al 1° de septiembre siempre estaban llenos de desayunos, almuerzos y cenas familiares, pero a Leah, nunca se había sentido con tantas ganas de vomitar como en estas últimas, el primer golpe había sido ver a Teddy Bear de la mano con la señorita perfecta, el segundo enterarse del compromiso, pero el tercero y peor fue ver ingresar a la rubia durante ella ponía la mesa para el almuerzo a la perfecta Victorie con ese collar tan conocido por ella, que pertenecía a la abuela Lily. Dejo caer uno de los platos al suelo, que para su gran suerte resonó más que nada en la habitación, o por lo menos ella lo sintió así.

-Reparo- escucho decir a la rubia con esa voz que le desagradaba tanto- ¿lo viste no, pequeña torpe? - dijo Victorie mientras esbozaba una mueca burlona -Tío Harry se lo dio a Teddy para que me lo diera ¿no es hermoso?

-Lo es... ¿si quieras sabes la historia de ese collar? -masculló Leah

-Es una esmeralda eso es lo más hermoso-haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la castaña.

-Era de la abuela Lily, creo entender porque se lo dieron a Teddy, pero tu no le llegas ni a los talones.

-Bueno querida, pero por algo yo soy la portadora del collar y no tú, y si no te gusta puedes ir llorando donde tus padres a reclamar, pero debes entender que Teddy y yo nos vamos a casar y te puedo asegurar que no lo vas a ver más

-Has lo que quieras Victorie, creo que Teddy es lo suficientemente mayor para poder darse cuenta con el tipo de perra con la cual se está metiendo.

La rubia iba a replicar las palabras de Leah, pero Natalie y Hermione ingresaron a la habitación.

Hermione se percató del tenso ambiente entre ambas por lo que le pidió a su hija ir a buscar a los más pequeños se encontraban en la Piscina.

Leah fue, sin antes mirar a su madre con decepción, la menor de las castañas sabía que la decisión de darle ese collar a Teddy fue de ambos. La mayor al ver el collar en el fino cuello de la rubia entendió lo que había sucedido y se sintió un poco culpable.

-Gracias Tía Hermione, el collar es hermoso- Señaló Victorie, acercándose a Hermione para darle un abrazo mientras Leah se retiraba.

Durante el almuerzo Leah no toco su plato y se mantuvo extremadamente en silencio, mientras miraba con decepción al collar y luego a sus padres y Teddy.

-discúlpenme, no me siento bien- dijo levantándose abruptamente de su silla y no era mentira, tenía ganas de vomitar, le dio nauseas ver a esos dos besándose frente a todos, por lo que tuvo que escapar, retirándose más rápido que una Nimbus 2018 del comedor.

-o-

Teddy, quien observaba en silencio a Leah se percató de que en realidad la chica estaba más pálida que lo normal y no había probado nada de su plato. Pero también que se percató que desde anunció su noviazgo con Victorie y posteriormente su compromiso la castaña se estaba alejando de él, evitaba sus miradas, se sentaba lo más alejada del, no conversaban a solas, a no ser que hubiera más personas en el lugar, ya no se escapaban en la noche a buscar constelaciones y lo peor es que hace meses que no veía esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de la ojiverde dedicada exclusivamente a él.

Y, de repente sintió que la mano entrelazada a la suya no encajaba tan bien, como... pero borro ese pensamiento de su mente, mientras sin ser muy consciente de sus actos, se levantó y fue a la cocina a hacer un té para subirle a Leah.

-o-

Si había algo que Leah detestaba era vomitar, por lo que siempre se bañaba después.

Pero, al salir del baño que tenía dentro de su dormitorio, se quedo como piedra al ver a Teddy muy cómodamente sentado en su cama, con una tasa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí Teddy?- Preguntó nerviosa, por varios motivos, el primero la presencia de Teddy en la habitación y el segundo la presencia de Teddy en la habitación, cuando ella solo esta cubierta por su ropa interior. No sabia que hacer, la ropa que se iba a cambiar la había dejado lejos de su alcance y la toalla que tenía entre sus manos no iba a cubrir mucho.

Teddy trago saliva fuertemente, no estaba preparado para ver esa imagen, no era como si no la hubiese visto antes con un traje de baño, pero esto era distinto. Estaban solos, Leah con el cabello mojado, de pie frente él. Sabia que hace mucho, la castaña había dejado de ser una niña, y ese era uno de los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar ciertas decisiones, pero esos golpes de realidad eran terribles, porque estaba seguro que esa no era la ropa interior no era de niñas.

-¡Cierra los ojos idiota! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Fuera!- Reacciono, Leah luego de reaccionar y ver que Teddy no hacia nada para apartarse de esa penosa situación

-Te traje un té, no te vi almorzar y supuse que lo necesitabas.-El chico le ofreció la tasa, pero la chica no se acercaba a él. Mientras cerraba los ojos Teddy sabía en su lado más racional que el debio haber salido de la habitación en el mismo instante en que vio a Leah salir así del baño.

La joven al ver que el pelinegro cerró los ojos corrió hasta su ropa y se vistió en tiempo record.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- consultó.

-Si-Susurró con timidez y las mejillas rojas. Teddy solo sonrio y se puso de pie con la tasa aun en sus manos y se acerco a pasos lento hasta la castaña, a quien podía ver ciertamente afectada.

-Leah- la llamó al ver que la chica miraba el suelo como si fuera a encontrar algo -Lo siento, yo no debi haber entrado a tu habitación de esta forma. Te traje el té porque se que te sentias mal- Le entregó la tasa y rozó a propósito las manos de la chica para atrapar una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Te...

-Tu sabes Leah, que aunque yo me case siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita.

-o-

Teddy iba bajando las escaleras de la casa, repasando en su cabeza que pudo haber dicho o hecho cómo para que Leah diera vuelta el Té que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo sobre su cabeza. Hasta que el sonido del timbre de la casa lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se acercó a abrir la puerta y un chico castaño de ojos azules, que a primera vista podría ser esos chicos de fraternidad que a las jovencitas le gustan tanto.

-Hola ¿Vengo por Leah, esta?

-Peter, se escuchó que lo llamaron en voz alta. La chica, que Teddy no se percato que venia un poco más atrás, corrió hasta el desconocido, sin tomar en cuenta a el menor de los Lupin, para lanzarse a los brazos del chico, quien tenía una sonrisa sacada de comercial de TV.

-¿Quién mierda es Peter?- Pensó con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba la escena.

-o-

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios !


	4. Expreso a Hogwarts

\- No tengo excusas, pero no se preocupen, que tarde lo que tarde, esta historia tendrá continuará-

 **Capitulo 4: Expreso de Hogwarts**

Ese fin de semana fue el peor que había tenido desde hace algunos años. ¿Quién se creía ese tal Peter? Teddy no podía entender como un total desconocido cambió el ánimo de Leah de momento a otro, y el, paso a ser ignorado totalmente por la castaña.

Además, estaba el hecho de que no podía quitarse la imagen de la chica en ropa interior de la cabeza, y se sentía un completo imbécil por eso.

-Incluso yo caí rendido a sus pies cuando trajo ese pastel de moras- exclamó Julián, sorprendiendo a Teddy, que estaba apoyado en la pared de la casa, concentrado viendo como ese imbécil coqueteaba con Leah descaradamente mientras jugaban en la Piscina. Internamente se preguntaba en donde se encontraba su padrino para poner un alto a la incómoda situación.

-Me asustaste idiota- Señaló Teddy molesto.

-Y, a ti te han dicho, que si frunces tanto el ceño te van a salir arrugas ¿acaso no has aprendido nada de los consejos de belleza de Sirius? – Río el italiano. Pero su rostro se ensombreció de pronto - ¿Y, no aprendiste que estás comprometido y que no puedes celar a una chica soltera?

Teddy, quitó su vista de Leah y miró a Julián como si fuera un extraterrestre. Pero el chico solo señaló disimuladamente a donde se encontraba Victorie, quien lo observaba enfadada por algo.

-Yo no celó a nadie –Afirmó, no muy convencido, ya que por su cabeza las últimas horas pasaron distintas ideas por su cabeza que lo tenían bastante alterado.

-Entonces quita esa cara de estúpido y anda a revolotear a tu novia, quien parece que quiere sacarte los ojos con esas uñas falsas- indicó Julián.

\- ¿Qué cara? - Cuestiono Teddy, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo a la piscina.

-Ese chico que vez allí, es el favorito de Mark, es castaño, de ojos grises, salió de los mejores colegios muggles, amante del rock británico, trabajó como DJ, participó en ese programa de concursos que le gusta a Sirius, pero a pesar de ser talentoso como cantante prefirió la cocina internacional, va en segundo año y se está volviendo reconocido – relató de memoria, no por nada lo había investigado desde que lo conoció – Pero, lo principal y más importante Teddy Bear está soltero, sin compromiso y tiene dos años de diferencia con Leah.

-Nadie te pregunto su perfil de Instagram, ni los años de diferencia con Leah... Pareciera que estás demasiado interesado en él.

-¿Hay que analizar a la competencia?, aunque sea la de tu hermano- palmeando el hombro del metaformago.

-No es mi competencia.

-Entonces deja de mirarlo con esa cara de dementor. Eres Teddy Lupin, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, sólo la pequeña Leah era la afortunada de tener tu atención, bueno ella y la perra de tu prometida...

-Leah no tenía mi atención

Julián soltó una fuerte carcajada, que llamó la atención de los demás presentes -Cierro mi caso.

Y, Teddy no pudo refutar nada. Por lo que se puso de pie y para ahorrarse la vergüenza se retiró del jardín, para refugiarse de sus pensamientos en la biblioteca.

* * *

Quedaba solo un día para volver a Hogwarts, por lo que la castaña, como ya era tradición, estaba amasando, o bien peleaba con la masa de las galletas. Teddy desde hace algunos días, la estaba ignorando, lo notaba. Estaba bien, ella había querido apartarse un poco desde lo que sucedió en su dormitorio, que, si bien no era la gran cosa para el chico, para ella fue un momento de máxima vergüenza. Por eso se había escondido del, pero al parecer él lo tomó como la Ley de Hielo, y la ignoraba olímpicamente, tanto que le habían llegado a preguntar si habían discutido o algo similar.

Pero, además, de un día para otro paresca que Edward no podía sacar las manos encimas de Victorie, no era tan inocente como para no pensar en que ya se habían acostado, pero le molestaba ver esas acciones frente a ella, y la que por supuesto más lo disfruta era esa... esa... mujer...

-Bruja malévola, rubia, perfecta, sacada de una revista de modelos, maldita veela, zorra... zorra... zo...- mascullaba Leah con rabia, entre una lucha constante con la masa. Dominique y Blue McLean, una de sus mejores amigas desde que ingresó a la escuela de magia, reían a modo de burla de su amiga.

-Debería enojarme por tus palabras y defender a mi hermana ¿no? - preguntó Dominique, mientras observaba a su amiga golpear la masa de las galletas.

-Eso sería correcto- señaló Blue mientras reía y probaba algo de la mezcla de las galletas y se ganaba la mirada reprobatoria

-pero qué le vamos a hacer, si hasta razón tiene la pobre baratija enfrente de nosotras.

-Deja de menospreciarme...

-Entonces deja de pensar en mi hermana y haz algo... la muy... pu... rubia... de mi hermana, ha colmado la paciencia de todos con su infinito amor a Teddy Bear- señaló mientras rodaba los ojos.

Victorie había estado actuando como la novia perfecta toda la semana y ya los tenía agotados a todos.

-hasta que lo amarró- sentenció Blue, con una mueca de desagrado -Aunque, a pesar de llegar comprometido, debes agradecer que volvió de su intercambio -agregó, intentado buscar el lado positivo.

-No, porque está enamorado y se va a casar- indicó.

\- y ¿cuánto te molesta del 1 al 10? -preguntó Blue con sorna.

-mejor no hablo

-Mejor no hagas galletas -Habló Dominique, quitando de la mano de la castaña el uslero antes de que volviera a pegarle a la masa y la desintegrase.

Quizá Nique tenía razón pensó Leah y debía dejar estas cosas atrás, pero se había convertido en una tradición, ya que desde que tenía memoria en cada ocasión especial le preparaba galletas, incluso estando fuera de Inglaterra, ella se las enviaba a cualquier parte del mundo. Pero ahora Teddy había vuelto a su hogar, y no era por ella, sino porque la perfección Weasley había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Lupin volviera y amarrarlo.

Y, la Veela no hacía más que sacárselo en cara y lamentablemente caía en las provocaciones de Victorie, quien desde que ella era pequeña, la hizo a un lado, solo por expresar a viva voz su enamoramiento por Ted. No fueron pocas las veces que la rubia le había hecho la vida imposible, pero se contentaba al saber que era más inteligente que ella, y a estas alturas, se guardaba para ella sus palabras, para no verse afectada. Además, tenía de su parte a toda la familia, bueno a toda menos a Teddy, que no se deba por enterado de la pequeña Guerra Fría que vivía con Victorie desde hace algunos años, o bueno, mayormente desde que empezó mi fase de adolescente...

Su amiga Blue, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No has pensado en olvidarte de Teddy?- Preguntó de forma inocente, a lo que ambas chicas la miraron con cara de "¿Es una broma?"

-No me miren así -Dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señala de inocencia -Pero es que desde que te conozco es que sé que estas enamoradas de Teddy, y me has hablado del cómo tu amor imposible, yo no creo que sea así, porque ese hombre se desvive por ti, pero creo que ambos tienen miedos, mis cartas te lo dijeron esa vez. Pero ni tú, ni él se atreven a algo más... -Argumento Blue.

Deberías salir algún chico, la mitad de Hogwarts va detrás de ti, está este chico Peter, que está demasiado caliente para dejarlo ir, aprovecha eso, ya no tienes 13 años, esperas a tu príncipe, pero no por ello te vas a quedar encerrada en la mazmorra esperando porque ese idiota se digne a ver la mujer que lo está esperando hace años... Además, mis cartas no mienten, debes creer en ellas, solo debes dar el empujón - agrego, mientras Nique asentía dándole la razón a la chica de cabello azul.

-Tus cartas eran incorrectas -señaló Leah con porfiadamente.

-mis cartas nunca mienten Leah.

-olvidemos las cartas... Leah eres una hermosa chica de 17 años, cualquier chico se volvería loco por ti, solo tienes que salir y mostrarte no tan disponible

-¿no tan?¿Qué es no tan?

-citas y esas cosas... ya sabes, los rumores entre los magos corren más rápido que la Nimbus 2018- dijo Nique

-No era eso lo que estaba hablando, pero también es una idea que podría funcionar.

Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando a las estrellas. Tuvo una tarde difícil ya que la madre de Victorie había visitado a su madre, junto con Alessandra, para poder hablar de la gran boda del año y por más que quiso escapar y encerrarse en su dormitorio con un hechizo silenciador, no pudo ya que estaba a cargo de los enanos.

Extrañaba cuando era más chica, y su enamoramiento por Teddy era solo una ilusión de cuentos de hadas. Pero tenía que crecer y sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, en un momento incluso creyó que lo había dejado por completo atrás, pero aparecieron las hormonas, los elefantes en el estómago, Teddy con ese piercing en su lengua, y las hormonas. Malditas hormonas. Ahora era un caos.

* * *

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Quito su vista de la ventana para girar y ver a Teddy, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Era tarde y ya todos debían estar dormidos, todos menos ella, mañana comenzaba su último año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué haces acá Teddy?- Preguntó cansada. No quería hablar con Teddy, no porque desde el incidente en esa misma habitación que no hablaban, no porque eran los únicos despiertos, Teddy se veía sexy en pijamas, su pijama no era sexy, pero lo suficientemente corto, para que la situación podría mal interpretarse si alguien se llegaba a levantar, era ya no era una niña, y por lo mismo, o era solo la sensación del clima cálido que empezó a sentirse en el dormitorio. Odiaba comportarse así con él, fría, pero ella también tenía que avanzar.

Teddy, haciendo caso omiso del rostro de negación de la castaña entro a la habitación, y cerró la puerta, completamente, cosa que logró percatarse Leah.

-Me estas evitando ¿por qué me estas evitando? - preguntó Teddy, con voz ronca, acercándose a la ojiverde, y se sentaba junto a ella, sin dejar centímetros de separación. Leah podía sentir el calor de la piel de Teddy junto a la de ella. No entendía que estaba buscando el chico al estar allí, pero ella no iba a contestar, si estaban en esta especie de Ley del Hielo, era porque él la había comenzado.

-Bueno -dijo colando su mano en la rodilla de la chica en una caricia que pretendía ser inocente- entonces no me voy a mover de acá – y, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Leah, se puso de pie lentamente y se acostó en la cama de Leah, arropándose completamente -Si quieres dormir ahí sentada... por mí no tengo problema, la verdad esta cama es muy agradable- Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y miraba el techo de la habitación, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Leah lo miraba atónita, no entendía que pretendía el chico con esas acciones, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todos la molestaban con él y su amor platónica? ¿por qué tenía que actuar de esa manera? ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que le daba falsas expectativas?

-¡Sal de mi cama Edward!- masculló con rabia, levantándose rápidamente y quitando los cobertores para que saliera.

-ahora tienes voz- señaló, sin darse por entendido de la molestia de la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?- Dijo subiéndose a la cama, para empujarlo.

-Primero -Le tomo la muñeca para detener la acción- que me dejes de llamar Edward, es molesto viniendo de ti -dijo dejando a la chica callada, por el tono serio de su voz -Segundo, que te dejes de empujarme, no se que te pasa últimamente, que te has alejado.

-Eso no es mi culpa -Dijo tratando de soltar el agarré, pero el chico fue más rápido y se movió de tal manera que quedo Leah sobre el colchón y el sobre ella, afirmando sus muñecas para que la castaña no quisiera escapar del.

-Puede que sea mía, pero me costaba hablarte luego de lo del otro día -dijo con voz ronca, tratando de armar de forma coherente sus frases, nunca pensó que esta situación le volvería un lío la cabeza, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió entrar a la pieza de la castaña.

-No paso nada el otro día.

-Eres como mi...

-No soy tu hermanita Teddy, que te quede eso claro -Dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Teddy, ella quería aclarar ciertas perspectivas que le estaban molestando de sobremanera

-Pero...

-No lo soy

-No, no lo eres- susurró el chico, soltando una de las muñecas de la chica, para lentamente dirigirse hasta el rostro de ella, y acariciarlo levemente.

Leah podía ver como los ojos de Teddy estaban oscurecidos, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta y no entendía como habían llegado a este punto y mucho menos sabía cómo iba a terminar. Cerró los ojos ante la torturante caricia del chico.

A Teddy por otra parte, le sucedía algo extraño, sentía que era capaz de mandar todo a la mierda, solo por un instante más en esa extraña burbuja que habían creado con Leah, no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Sentía que en las palabras de la ojiverde había algo más, que una simple molestia, pero era cobarde para entender y asumir el significado. Pero a pesar de lo que dictaba su mente, su corazón y cuerpo respondían de otra manera, ellos no se querían alejar, querían sentir más de cerca el calor que desprendía la castaña.

-Teddy -Lo llamó entre susurros, al sentir que el chico acortaba la distancia, enterrando su cara, entre el cuello de la chica, sin atreverse a realizar otra acción.

Leah no entendía si estaba soñando o como habían llegado a este punto. Pero no quería que se terminase.

-No me alejes de ti Leah -Dijo con voz ronca, rozando con su nariz el cuello de la chica.

-No, no lo haré- susurró en respuesta.

Y, como si hubiera salido de un trance con esas palabras, el chico se levanto y desapareció del dormitorio sin decir nada más. Y, era entendible, ninguno de los dos podía afirmar que cosa había sucedido entre ellos dos, para ambos era una especie de sueño.

* * *

La castaña quería evitar de cualquier manera a Teddy, luego que lo que sucedió la noche anterior, no quería volver a verlo, a pesar de lo que le había prometido, por lo que se escondió en el momento en que vio al joven llegar junto a su novia a la plataforma 9 ¾. Ella podía tener todos los hombres que quisiera al ser rubia y parte Veela, pero tenía a Teddy.

-¿Que tan perfecta tiene que ser Victorie?- Le preguntó Leah a Dominique, apesadumbrada, mientras veía a lo lejos como chica buscaba estar abrazada a Teddy en todo momento.

-Me encontraría en problemas si respondo eso- contestó divertida. Dominique, había sufrido parte de su adolescencia por la perfección de su hermana, las comparaciones que hacia Fleur acerca sobre ellas la agotaban, por lo que, de un tiempo a esta parte, había optado por lo sano, ignorarlas. -Pero, querida Leah para que te quedes tranquila yo soy del Team Leddy- le guiñó un ojo, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- interrogó, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-El nombre que le puse a Teddy y a ti cómo pareja... Leddy, suena bien- Sonrió

-Ambas sabemos que eso no va a pasar nunca...-respondió la mayor de los hermanos Potter con tristeza en su voz

-Esa es tu voz negando el futuro cercano- Indicó, mientras observaba a la pareja- Ted se va a cansar de mi perfecta hermana y verá a la imperfecta Leah que ha estado como una acosadora tras el todos estos años- finalizó con una sonrisa ladeada, muy propia de ella.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca... -señaló con ironía

-Quizá... solo quizá... debieses hacerle caso a Blue e interesarte en alguien más - sugirió la chica de cabello de un color rubio rojizo muy particular- no deberías mostrarte tan disponible siempre

-Teddy nunca se va a fijar en mi cómo algo más que cómo su hermanita pequeña... -No quiso mencionar el "educativo" encuentro que había tenido con el chico por el mismo tema a sus amigas, porque ellas iban a ver más donde no había nada.

-Bueno, demuéstrale que ya no eres una niñita que le prepara galletas - Dijo al ver el paquete de galletas que su amiga llevaba en sus manos

-¿y qué hago con estas?- Dijo entre risas, ya que de verdad parecía aquella niña de cinco años ansiosa por prepárarle galletas al hijo de Lupin.

-Dámelas a mí, yo no tengo problemas en ser la niñita que le regala galletas a el nuevo profesor de defensa- Río tomando las galletas de la mano de su amiga -Las brujas dicen que es guapo.

Leah sonrío pensativa a su amiga, la castaña había tomado una decisión y era olvidarse de Teddy, por ello, a pesar de los nervios que significaba que se subiría al tren para partir al que sería su último año en Hogwarts, se alegraba, ya que el chico ya no sería una presencia constante en su vida y haría todos sus esfuerzos por dejarlo ir de su vida. Además, no podía permitir que jugará así con ella.

* * *

Teddy, estaba molesto, la chica había dicho que no se alejaría más. Pero lo había ignorado olímpicamente, la observó mientras hablaba con Nique, con sus padres, y ahora la veía animada hablando con un chico, más alto, rubio, por lo que podía ver, bastante animada.

-Hasta navidad Teddy -Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos – Cuida a mi hermana- indico Louis, el menor de la familia Weasley Delacour.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien...

-Lo se, lo que quize decir es cuídate de mi hermana... -termino entre risa, mientras le daba una apretón de manos a Teddy.

-Oye, por cierto...

-¿El chico que esta con Leah?

-Eh, no, si ... es que no lo había visto antes...

-No finjas... el es Michael Trenton, es capitán del equipo de Quidiccht de Ravanclaw y estudiante modelo... casi siempre estudian biología con Leah.

Teddy, miro a la pareja que conversaba y ahora se le habían unido algunas personas más, por lo que se relajó, pero cayó en la cuenta de las palabras del pelirrojo que tiene en frente.

-¿Pero en Hogwarts no enseñan biología?

\- Por eso mismo lo digo...

Louis estuvo tentado de tomar una foto del rostro desencajado de su futuro cuñado... nunca ganarse algunos galeons fue tan divertido para el pelirrojo.

* * *

No saben como me ha costado volver a escribir, pero aquí espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, la historia ya va tomando forma...

Abrazos!


End file.
